Solitude
by Silencebeyondthestars
Summary: Molly lives alone and Sherlock likes to break into her flat unannounced. Nothing can go wrong with that. Right?


The London was in the middle of a perfect summer's day. The sun was shining but luckily the temperature wasn't too high due to slight cloudiness and gentle wind, but as I turned the thermostat in my flat down a couple of notches I couldn't help but be thankful that I lived by myself. Working in a morgue for a decade had made me accustomed to low room temperatures and I'm sure If I'd happen to live with someone, the thermostat would've been a subject of countless arguments.

My friends (Although I only had few but they were that much more important to me), always looked at me suspiciously whenever they kept telling me to find someone to rent my spare room to, or even give up my flat to move in with one of them, and when I then tried to reassure them I was perfectly content with on my own.

They of course had never opted to live alone as they'd rather share their rent with someone and use the money they saved to various things such as fashion and partying, things I had never been interested in. I never judged them by their choices on the subject so I hoped they would've return the favor. They didn't of course, since apparently my safety wasn't any where near negotiable.

All my friends had sibling growing up and I was an only child so I always thought maybe that was partly why I was unwilling to share my living quarters with other people despite how good friends they were to me. You see, since childhood I had grown accustomed to being by myself from time to time and now as an adult I still needed my own quiet space.

Although to be fair I should probably be thankful that my friends brought the subject up more seldom compared to my mum.

"I swear Molly Ann Hooper that if you continue this I will someday get a phone call from the police telling me you've been found murdered in your own home after there was no one else in there to save you!" – was a common sentence I heard from her.

I was rather annoyed since she herself had lived alone ever since my dad had died fifteen years ago but whenever I brought that up I always got the same response that because she lived in Hull and I in London our situation weren't comparable at all. Then that naturally gave her the opportunity to sift the topic of conversation into direction where she would tell me all the possible dangers I am subjugated in this "unfortunate" situation of mine.

Despite what one might think, my decision to lead a solitary home life isn't actually due to bad experiences since I had shared a dorm with two very nice girls back in University, although I think they didn't understand why a few times a day I would retreat to my room and shut the door firmly behind me. I freely admit that Lily and Tina had been the perfect flat mates, cleaning up after themselves and always asking upfront if it was okay to have parties, but after I had graduated and moved back to my mum's and had soon gotten a full time job which had secured me a steady income, I hadn't even begun to search for flat shares before I had found the place I now lived in.

Speaking of my past roommates, I've also lived here with two previous boyfriends of mine. Those relationships had only lasted 8 and half months with Bryn and more recently with Tom, my fiancé, with whom I'd shared the flat with 6 months. Now I wouldn't go as far as to say that my preference on living alone had been the reason those relationships had ended but I couldn't say it had helped.

The thing I always told my friends, mum and relatives when they'd ask if I was lonely, was that being alone didn't mean I was lonely.

Sure sometimes, specially in middle of nights when I couldn't sleep due to my deep philosophical thoughts, I felt myself longing for someone other than my curious fur ball of a cat to converse with, and share the burden of our existence. Then there were the simpler moments, like when I wished to have someone to laugh with over the silly occurrences of my day or when it would be nice to come home after a long day of work to find the table set and warm food on my plate, and someone me asking about my day. Still, I tried not to think of those things since it only made me melancholy.

But that's enough of about that and let's move more to the direction on why I even brought this subject up.

Now, every human female knows that one of woman's greatest pleasures in life is when coming home after school or work and you can take your bra off. Me, living alone naturally then proceeded to take all the benefit out of my situation and so most of the time I was home, I was barely covered in clothing.

Of course that would've be perfectly fine but having your flat numerously broken into by a man you have swooned over for years, who was the most gorgeous, fittest man ever and who didn't return your feelings at all, made things rather awkward when the said man caught you in these compromising positions almost every time he barged in.

Now I would get suspicious about why he didn't bother knocking before entering my flat on _any_ of those times he came by, but like I said, he didn't fancy me at all so why would he want to catch me half naked? That's why I just kept assuming he wasn't at all upset by my appearance so he didn't bother with announcing himself before hand so I could cover up myself.

After all, he always kept saying that body is merely a transportation.

The first time he barged in happened after when he'd got shot by Mary (I still can't believe she'd done it) and he'd been emitted to a hospital to have a surgery. It was safe say I was more than astonished when he appeared in my living room a few days later when he was suppose to be in hospital recovering.

It had been early evening and I'd been in the living room reading the International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Pathology while laying on my stomach on a thick rya rug wearing nothing more than my short grey tube top and lavender colored knickers. I'd been so focused on my reading that a third cough from behind me had only barely managed to get my attention.

Before I could turn around or panic about the intruder, a deep voice, I immediately recognized, spoke.

"You said I could use your spare room if a need would arise."

The journal dropped from my hands and I could feel heat gathering to my cheeks as my current state of dress came to me. I flipped over to sit on the rug and pulled a shawl from the couch to cover my lap. After a single look at him I forgot my embarrassment completely as I saw that his condition was far from alright.

I stood up, wrapped the shawl around my waste and focused on helping him in any way I was capable of.

After that I didn't see him for awhile. Next time was after he'd come back from his short exile (Oh how I had cried after hearing about it) and he would then start making it his habit to pop by from time to time and sometimes he would spend a night in the spare room as well. I suspected it was because he was lonely after John moving out but needless to say I never mentioned this to Sherlock. But I couldn't complain about his visits though, because it was nice to have him around to do experiments with him and converse.

I had now given up the dream of him ever loving me back, so I was incredibly happy when our relationship reached this comfortable stage where I could enjoy his company merely as a friend, and you know, my heart actually jumped when for the first time he gave me a genuine laugh, considering that it had only previously been given to John most of the times.

But that didn't mean that I was going to keep myself fully clothed all the time just because there was a slight chance he was coming for a visit. That would just ruin the whole point of me living alone, now wouldn't it?

It had now been three months since he'd started coming by and almost each time I had been thoroughly embarrassed. Most memorably there'd been the incidents with me wearing my short, mid thigh reaching, low cut crimson night gown, then the other time when I was preparing myself to go out with my friends while only dressed in a bra, knickers (which luckily matched the bra) and thigh high sheer nude stockings and most recently when a few days ago I'd worn my short red plaid shorts and white cotton v-neck cami, which I had only realized after he'd left, was almost completely see through and you could probably notice my nipples miles away.

Usually these situations would go with the same pattern. First he would silently break in, let me know of his presence by greeting me with a standard "Hello Molly." and me grabbing the closest thing next to me to cover myself or sprinting into my bedroom as fast as a lightning. I'd been so mortified every time that I hadn't dared to look at him in the face. But if I had, I'm sure he wouldn't have even bothered to take notice of my clothing, or the lack of it in this case, because every time he would then immediately sprang into action and start doing what he had come in for.

But now that I think about all those occasions I realize how many times he's actually been at my place compared to the times he's summoned me to his. It was very odd considering how John, Mary and Lestrade always complained to me how he always forced them go to him.

It was currently eight thirty in the evening and I was contemplating that little revelation as I was having a lovely soak in my bathtub after a long sift at work. My thoughts were also occupied on whether or not to discuss this delicate subject with Sherlock because if I was completely honest, I wished I could get him to stop barging in and seeing my half naked body since it certainly didn't boost my confidence that he seemed to be completely unaffected by it.

Toby's meowing outside the bathroom woke me up from my thoughts as I realized I'd forgotten to feed him after coming home. I stood up from the tub and released the plug to let the water drain out as I turned on the shower to rinse off the soap water from my body. When I was finished I turned around to see where I had put my towel but cursed when I realized I'd left it in my bedroom. Dripping with water, I pulled one of my hand towels from the hook and tried to wipe the excess water off my form and my hair.

I thanked the gods at the moment I opened the bathroom door to walk out, that I had taken the towel with me and was still holding it in my hands, more or less covering my front from my breasts down to my hips, because at the moment I got out my jaw almost hit the floor.

There in the living room stood who else, than Sherlock Holmes, rifling through one of my news papers. For the countless time I cursed him. How could he _always_ be so quiet when he broke in? Before I could stop myself, my mouth let out a terrified high pitch squeak. That of course got his attention.

"Oh Molly you came out. Good. I almost thought you'd drowned since you seemed to…"

His words got stuck in his throat after his head snapped towards me and his wide eyes took in my appearance. I felt glued to my spot and couldn't do anything but open and close my mouth like a fish. He too seemed to be unable to move or tore his eyes away.

"I…Umm.."

Oh my god was _he_ stuttering? Sherlock seemed to notice that too since he snapped his mouth firmly shut.

The silence came back and was only cut off by small drops of water hitting on the floor from my open hair and other, more private parts, of my body. I noticed movement on the floor and saw Toby, uninterested of the humans mating rituals, padding down to the kitchen where Sherlock had already filled his plate with food. I could have laugh at the absurdity of the situation but I was still in a some kind of trance.

When I lifted my head back up to Sherlock I found his eyes weren't on my face anymore as they had descended down on my barely covered form. The look on his face would probably be best term with something John would describe as his "buffering face". (I hadn't managed to not giggle when John had told me about it after asking Sherlock to be his best man)

After what had seemed like an eternity but really had been ten seconds, I snapped back to reality. I lunged towards my bedroom but Sherlock had got his feet moving too and was now blocking my way a few meters away from me.

"Sherlock! For heavens sake turn away I'm…"

Before I could finish my sentence he was suddenly right in front of me, his chest pressing against mine and his hands gripping my upper arms in a tight hold. I swallowed my nervousness to lift my head and look him in the eye and gasped when I saw his pupils dilated so that only little of the grey and green hued color was left visible. This couldn't be happening.

"Molly can I just say you current look is a much improved from the previous times." His voice sounded deeper than usual, almost feral. Before I had the chance to reply his hands left my arms to circle me into an embrace. Oh how lovely his heavy hands felt on me.

But soon I had other things to think about as his cupid bow lips were pressed against mine.

His warm mouth moved slowly over mine and it took me a few seconds to recuperate but since there was no way I was letting this chance get past me, I responded with as much ferocity as he. My hands went up to the back of his head as I ran my fingers through his thick curly hair. His other hand left my waist and he cupped my right cheek with it affectionately, his other arm still holding me tight.

After exchanging closed mouth kisses for awhile I could feel his tongue starting to tease my lips trying to get me open up for him. I gasped when a bulge in his trousers started to form and press against my lower stomach. Using this as his opportunity, he plunged inside my now open mouth. Like with his personality, he tried to dominate me with his tongue but I wouldn't give in so easily.

All the sensations in our bodies turned the kiss more feverish and when I could feel my lungs burning, only then I stopped to drew a breath. He let go of my lips to continue gently kissing my jaw line and then moving onto my neck, alternating between kissing and nibbling.

"Oh Molly. You don't know what your body does to me." He said nuzzling my wet neck with his nose instead of his lips and teeth so he could speak.

Then it hit me.

"You..You did that on purpose! Breaking into my flat and knowing that I would be.."

He didn't answer and instead kept kissing the sensitive area between my neck and shoulder.

"Wait!"

I had no intention to let him continue unless he explained himself and so pushed him gently backwards. He let out a groan but didn't resist although his hands never let go of my waist.

"Explain Sherlock. Did you put me in these awkward positions on purpose?" I demanded with my tone suddenly hard.

"Of course not. It was all an accident." He spit out and my scowl vanished.

"At least on the first time."

"Sherlock!" I yelled and tried to prize his hands off me but he gripped on me even tighter.

"No listen Molly. The first time it was purely on accident but I can't deny I wasn't affected by it. The weeks after it I tried to ignore the… the…"

"feelings" I helped out smirking

"Yes those." He cringed. "And after I came by the second time and it happened again, I think I started to unconsciously look forward to coming to you and finding you here, your skin exposed. I tried to tell myself it was only because I enjoyed our time together so much that I visited you more often, and it mostly was because of that, but I learned the other part of truth the last time I caught you in that little white…"

"Oh good!" I exclaimed and threw my head back in embarrassment but he just laughed.

"Yes that one " He grinned.

Then he turned serious again to continue his confession.

"You know that in my deductions I tend to sometimes, although rarely, miss the obvious and because of that it took me awhile to realize the truth."

"And what is the truth?" I whispered

"That I… I..you know…"

"Fancy me?"

"Yes that." He grimaced again at the choice of the word but grinned when he turned his head down to look at my cleavage pushed against his chest and my breasts only being covered by a towel that was now held in its place by our bodies. I could feel myself flush again.

He tore his gaze away from my body and turned to look me in the eye

"I know I've said that body is a mere transport. But now I know I've found the only exception. Yours."

The overpowering feeling to kiss him silly came to me but I wanted to tease him a little before I'd jump on him.

"So you're saying it's my body you're only after and not my mind?" I fake pouted

He of course would have none of it and seeing I had forgiven him he sought my lips again. I ducked away the last minute and I could see confusion flash in his eyes.

"Sherlock. If we continue this I want to know that you won't leave in the morning and forget this ever happened."

"Honestly Molly? Would I have confessed what I just did if I didn't want you to be a permanent romantic fixture in my life?"

Instead of replying with words I jumped to him straddling his hips with my legs. He, surprised with me suddenly plunging onto his body, took a few steps backwards but soon found his balance and responded to my kisses while gripping my bum with his hands. I kissed him hard and moaned as I felt his cock hardening even more against my center. The towel had now dropped to floor due to my movement and my still wet body was pressed against his, soaking his shirt but he didn't seem to mind as I could tell he reveled in the feeling of my breasts attached to his chest and my sex against his cock.

We kissed even more heatedly than before but soon it wasn't enough. I yelped when he abruptly lowered himself down onto his knees, me on his lap and his mouth now ravaging my neck. I was going to tell him to continue this in the bedroom until I felt the softness of the rug against my back and his mouth on my left breast. I couldn't care less where we were anymore.

I laid on the thick carpet completely naked while he was still completely dressed in one of his dapper suits hovering over me like a beast.

"Clothes off." I managed to breath out.

I moved my hands from his backside to his shirt front to open up the buttons. He groaned as he was forced to drop my breast from his mouth so he rose up to his knees and pulled the shirt off through his head as fast as he could. My mouth watered at the sight of his naked chest but I couldn't enjoy the view for too long since he was soon on top of me again and this time playing my right breast.

We moaned in unison as I raked my nails against his back and he started desperately sucking both of my breasts in turn, making the nipples turn rock hard. My hands left his back to fumble with his trouser belt as the ache in between my legs grew.

When he realized my efforts he pushed himself up from my chest to kiss me on the lips and while he was occupied with my mouth I surprised him by flipping us over so now I was on top of him. I giggled at his astonished face and whispered in his ear, "I take self defense classes. I'm stronger than you realize."

I pulled myself up to sit on his legs and put my hands to work with the button and the zip of his trousers. I succeed in freeing his huge throbbing erection as it finally jumped out and he let out an untamed groan when I took him in hand, his trousers still loosely on . But before I could do anything else his hand gripped mine, pulled it away from his cock and grinned.

"Ladies first." He said and with those words I found myself on my back against the floor again. He kissed me hard and I shivered in pleasure when he started to lick his way down from my jaw to my neck, going between my breasts all the way down to my stomach until he reached his destination.

I whimpered when his lips came in contact with my already soaking sex. His mouth was busy as he licked and sucked my swollen clit and when the need came unbearable his fingers finally pushed inside of me. I shivered while he pumped into me and inserted a second and then a third finger.

His gaze was intense as he looked my face too see just how he is infecting me.

My moans increased when he picked up the pace and the tension in my lower stomach grew as my canal started to pulse around his fingers. I reached my peak and the orgasm hit me like a wave while I groaned his name again and again.

Then just when I think he's going to pull himself up my body to reach my face he did the opposite and lowered his head back to my cunt again and started sucking the freshly released juices. The sight almost made me come again. He finished with a kiss to my clit and then pulled up to kiss me on the mouth as I can taste myself in him.

When he laid his head next to mine to catch his breath I'm now recovered from my orgasm and it's high time for me to return the favor. I took a hold from his trouser legs and pulled them off of him and then I did the same with his underpants. I'm on my knees next to him as I let my eyes wander across his naked form. He really is the most beautiful things I've ever seen and the look he gives me in return tells me he is thinking the same thing about me.

I leaned to kiss him on the mouth while my right hand grasped his cock. His groans got even louder when I moved my mouth to his member as well and my tongue licked a trail from the base to the tip. My right hand started pumping him up and down as I lowered my mouth to take him in slowly. His left hand held the back of my neck gently so not to let any of my hair to get in my way. His other hand grased the rug and he mouths my name like a prayer when my left hand started massaging his balls. I sucked harder as I move my head and hand up and down his shaft faster and faster.

"Come for me baby. Let go." I whisper as I momentarily tore my mouth away before resuming it's previous action again. It only took a few more strokes and sucks until his member twitched and with a deep moan he released his cum to my mouth. I swallowed and then licked his cock clean while Sherlock laid on the carpet grasping for breath.

I slide up his body and kiss him deeply on the lips while his arms circle me, rubbing my back.

"That was.. amazing." He sighs as I lower my head to his chest.

We lay there for a moment, locked in an embrace until I wiggle my lower body and his cock responds by hardening again against my sex. Sherlock reaches for his trousers which are laying next to his side and pulls out a small foil packet and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Always be prepared. My mum forced me to attend boy scout when I was a kid. " He shrugs. "After the white shirt incident I felt it wise to take those words to mind."

I take the packet from his hand as he watches me opening it and rising to my knees. I stroke his cock until it's fully hard again and I roll the condom on. Before I continue though, I have to ask him…

"Not in over ten years so I'm afraid I could be slightly out of practice." He answers before the words even leave my mouth. "I regularly go to tests so I'm completely clean as well."

"Oh. So you and Irene Adler or that Janine never…"

"No. All lies." He assures with a serious look on his face and I believe him.

"Okay. But don't worry, I might need little practice too since my last time was with Tom and that was six months ago. Also I'm clean too."

Without anymore words I lean my hands on his chest for support as I lift my bum so that his cock is right below my cunt. Our eyes lock as he grasps my hips and starts sliding into me slowly while at the same time I lower myself onto him. We moan as the tip of his cock goes in me and my first thought is how on earth is his massive member going to fit inside me? I have nothing to worry though since my cunt is soaked again. With the fluids working as a lubricant he fills me completely as reason leaves both of our brains.

When he starts to trust his hips up and down to move inside me and I began to meet his thrusts with mine, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. The room is filled with sound of us both moaning and skin slapping against skin. My breasts bounce up and down and he seems transfixed by them as his other hand leaves my hip to massage them.

Determined to dominate again, Sherlock flips us over as we are still joined together. Now my back is against the floor and his face is only inches away from mine as he kisses me and begins thrusting his cock further inside me than before. He takes both of my hands with his own and brings them over my head while locking his fingers through mine. I wrap my legs tightly around his hips and cling on to him with my life as he pounds into me mercilessly while I squirm and shiver under him.

"Oh god Sherlock. That's it, please don't stop."

He nuzzles my neck and whispers into my ear.

"Molly.. My Molly. God you're so tight."

After awhile Sherlock surprises me again with releasing his hands from mine and bringing them down to my hips as he lifts them so the angle in which he penetrates me, changes so that his cock is now hitting the most sweetest spot inside me and filling me to the tilt. He lowers his head to my neck sucking and nibbling.

My moans get louder and I'm sure my neighbors will hear me but at the moment I don't care at all if the whole of London would hear what the worlds only consulting detective was doing to me.

The noises I release make him in turn go crazy and he picks up his pace slamming into me with force unlike any other. After few more frantic thrusts I come hard and it takes both me and him by surprise.

"Yes.. yes… yes! Oh Sherlock!"

When I'm recovering from one of the most intense orgasm's I've ever experienced it takes only three more pumps from Sherlock to follow me. He sees stars as he comes inside me with a deep grunt me and he kisses me hard.

When he pulls his member out of me he lays down next to me on the carpet. We are locked in a close embrace in the after glow, neither of us wanting to lose the warmth we are cocooned in.

A moment later he rises up while I'm still gathering my breath on the floor, throws away the condom and bends down to pick me up. My hands go behind his neck as he lifts me with his strong arms under my legs and my back and carries me to my bedroom where we repeat our lovemaking two more times, our second joining being even more frantic than our first and the third one being slow and loving.

After he pulls out of me for the last time that night, I turn around as his arms sneak around my middle and he pulls my back against his chest, our legs tangled together. We lay there for awhile, both of us saying nothing until a thought comes to him.

"You do realize that it's more than acceptable for you to wear little clothing at _my_ place from this point onwards?" He whispers and trails his finger across my stomach. I couldn't help but giggle at his suggestive tone and reply with as much tease in my voice.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and I think it's only logical you do it everyday. But needles to say it's more recommendable for you to wear nothing at all."

"What do you mean logical?" I laughed. "That doesn't…Wait. Sherlock.. Are you..Do you want me to move in with you?" I askflushed and turn around in his embrace to look at him.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I obviously knew he fancied me now and wanted a serious relationship but I didn't think he'd want to live with me already. I wasn't able to deduce him very well because his eyes were closed but the small smile on his lips told me that it was exactly what he'd meant.

"It's much closer to Barts and it's a bigger place so if you should feel the need to be alone it's not very hard to seclude yourself as there's multiple rooms in 221B in comparison to this flat which is a almost one big space."

Before I had the chance to ask him how on earth he knew about that, he continued to amaze me even more.

"I enjoy my living space cooler than the average person and I don't talk for days on end although somehow I think you won't have a problem with that considering your fondness for quietness from time to time. Then of course the opportunity for us to have sex more spontaneously is an added bonus. And I guess if you insist upon it, the fur ball can come as well."

"Oh you utter mad man. We'll talk about it in the morning. Now let's just sleep." I murmur, feeling the sleep already catching up with me. If I was going to have a serious talk with him I needed to have a clear mind set.

"Alright." He grumbled but I could feel him smiling smugly when he dropped a soft kiss to my lips. Of course the git knew that he'd already convinced me to share a home with him.

As I drifted off to sleep with my head pressed on his firm chest and our arms wrapped around each other, I couldn't be more happier to have my resistance, regarding my insistence for solitude life, to be broken to shards by him.


End file.
